Clint Eastwood
by Eraser-Mind
Summary: Del....a ghost who is bored with the immensities of time and timlessness...and being stuck in someone else's head. ONESHOT


Clint Eastwood

After I was dead….yo what a morbid thought right? Yet it happened, in a hail of gun fire, shame, I really did have plans for my future. Man….ah well, and of course, what my luck, I didn't 'pass on' or whatever fools call it. No….I became…ghostified…or whatever the technical term is. Now, ah well now I reside in the head of my homie, yet don't get me wrong I mean Russel is a great guy but….man being stuck in his head gets a bit old. Yeah, and it's to be expected that he's taking the whole 'drive by' thing really hard. Though, I'd probably act the same if I was the only one to survive a drive by and then promptly become possessed by the spirits of my dead acquaintances…..am I drifting from the point? Man, who even cares anymore, I'm getting bored of this ghost thing….day in and out, and I'm stuck in Russ' head watching _his _life by. All the doctors and stuff, they say he needs a break, I hear…..somewhere overseas? England? What? Oi, it get's annoying only getting snippets of conversations….hey….tickets? What do they say Russ? London? We are going? Really….well, well, London scene, here we come. Ready for this ghost?

-"-

This death thing is gonna drive me insane; trapped in this little space, I need to stretch my legs. Wait, do ghosts have legs?! It doesn't matter, damn! I just wanna get out, be out, be exorcised, reborn, stone dead, whatever! Man just whatever will get me out of this cramped head!

-"-

Days…weeks…months…how long, I don't know. Now I just get snippets of everything, noise, views, snapshots. I feel like I'll soon just be stuck in myself, until everything goes black and it's just me…alone…and -- HEY! Who flipped off the light?! Maybe…maybe it's happened.

-"-

Wait…the light is back. Hello what have we here? Little green guy? He and Russel are arguing about something, but this other guys is winning…I think….what's gong on here? I wish I knew exactly what they were saying…hold up there! Did that guy say band?! Take the offer Russ; we always had that plan, a band! You're a wizard on drums, a percussion master! That's it, nod, accept, yes! At least one of us is living the dream….well that's if you make it…but, I know you will. I have that…ghostly intuition.

-"-

Bored again, ooooooh so bored, I still just get snippets of what's happening, but…I don't even think I care anymore. I'm all in that mopey stage that…comes with death I guess…you know; I never thought it would 'end' like this, though technically it hasn't ended yet. I think it's been a year and a half since the drive by, er…maybe more, being dead messes with your grasp of time -- Hey…what's that….yo…nice beat…I like it…I could rap to that. I immediately got something, not a lot, but something at least, if only I could get out of this cage, let the words free of my own mind, let 'em out into the air! Rap again, I wish….I wish…whoa I can feel….the beat…louder, it's getting less cramped, less stuck, could it be…actual light?! Yes it's true, finally….finally! "Finally someone let me out of my cage!" As soon as the words left my mouth the beat stopped and I felt a tug, "No!" But against my will I was back in Russel's head, but I could now see and hear clearly, and what I could see were three extremely confused faces. Russ would have some explaining to do

-"-

I don't know why or how but suddenly a thin veil of my epic boredom was stripped away. I could see all, hear all, but I couldn't get out again! And apparently I wasn't the only one who wanted to get me out a second time. The green guy, Murdoc, was constantly coming up with wild idea on how to get me free, most of them often crazy and very painful sounding. Luckily someone else was thinking of, less violent, ways to release me from the space of Russel's head. Noodle, the little Japanese girl, _unluckily_ though she didn't speak English, so no one understood her, yet I did….I suppose death removes the language barriers "Play the song again!" she would shout and jump around, arms outspread. But no one knew what she was saying….or how simple and brilliant her plan was. Only me…and I was no help…obviously.

-"-

Again, days passed, and I guess I was forgotten. No more crazy plans to get me out, no, I guess I was marked a 'lost cause' or something. What was I gonna do? I need to escape before I die a second time, this time, cause of death, boredom. I had tightened up the rap, made it sound as good as I could get it, and now I wanted to hear it with that beat! The percussion, bass, guitar, and that other one's vocals, man! If I could just hear it again, once more, I NEED it, to vocalize….the GREAT need, to get these words ou--WOAH!

-"-

I was out…again….but…how? I looked around, this was Russ' room, it was dark except a strange blue glow comin' from…me? I looked at my hands, blue. My arms, blue. How did I get blue?! It didn't matter, I looked over at Russel's bulky form, sleepin'….I must only be able to get out when he's zoning…I figured that I should work fast to get my message across

-"-

It wasn't long before I was back in Russel's head, but I wasn't bored this time, no as a matter of fact I waited excitedly as the four band members entered the recording studio. I grinned when I heard a yelp emit from the lead singer "Wot's tha'?!" he asked, pointing at the wall, written in blue slime (commonly known as 'ectoplasm') was 'Play the song again' Noodle's exact words

"Wot song?" the demonic bass player asked. I watched as the axe princess' face lit up, she ran over to her guitar and picked it up, she played the three notes said song consisted of

"Oh I think I know where this is going." Russel headed to his drums; he sat and followed the younger girl's lead, soon trailed by the bass and vocals. I could feel the rap comin on, taking a form of its own, then the feeling of freedom, weightlessness, I opened my mouth and the words came out in a poetic rush…

"_Finally someone let me outta my cage, now time for me is nothin' cuz I'm countin' no age…"_

* * *

This is a short 'epiphany' thing I did in creative wirting class. We had to write about a ghost who was 'bored with the immensities of time and timlessness' and almost immediately I thought DEL! No one ever writes about him, well I haven't SEEN anything, (usallu people write about Stu-Pot before he became the frontman, so I figured mah favorite ghostly emcee needed some luffins! 3) yes so...I'm sorry if I got like...any of these facts wrong or anything...they really never gave a whole story on how Del appeared to the Gorillaz when they were creating Clint Eastwood...or did they...I can't recall...but if they did, and I'm totally off. I'm very sorry...this just came to me...and it was after lunch so my brain wasn't functioning to properly and (continues on with excuses)

Anyway I'll stop talking now...I hope you enjoyed the story

Oh I lied, more talking! If you don't get the title...listen to the song...plus it was the only thing I could think of...I'm so origional...I know...

Okay now I'm done


End file.
